


space

by happymartyr



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, Symbolism, allusions to depression, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr





	space

bright colors  
endless, ceaseless, infinite  
flashing before my eyes  
static fills my ears  
i don’t exist  
the only real things  
are the colors  
the sounds  
the feelings  
the scents  
the sadness that pushes through with a deep blue groan  
the fury that crashes upwards with a roar of rouge and maroon  
the happiness that brings every color together, filling my vision and blinding me  
until the gray sinks in  
the gray that takes the other colors away  
the gray that seeps through the cracks, oozes down the walls and pools on the floor  
i’m stuck in it  
i’m stuck with it  
and it will never leave


End file.
